


You Really Are The Worst Brother

by funtagiad



Category: Hellsing, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mean Girls (2004), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Sims, Crack Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, I haven't written fanfics since 2008, Inspired by a Facebook post, M/M, Multi, Will update tags if I can, inspired by video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtagiad/pseuds/funtagiad
Summary: Inspired by a post on the Sims 4 Community group on Facebook, The MCCC mod decided that The Plastics and The Avengers should you know... have kids and get married. I thought that would be a good crossover fanfic and so I took the opportunity to create a great artistic rendition. The girls are adults and they have a job.THEN MISCHIEF HAPPENED!





	You Really Are The Worst Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First page is going to be short-ish. I haven't written a fanfic since the 2000s and that was Super Smash Bros. I am an author of a webcomic series already.

 

**WORK IN PROGRESS. Not everything is set in stone and I will edit the first page. Ratings and tags will change.**

 

Apparently you do not need a brain to become a career politician. But you need some sort of knowledge to operate and maintain the kitchen of a fast food joint. That is true for Karen Smith and Cady Heron in that respective order. Members of the cool girl clique called "The Plastics" with Gretchen Weiners and Regina George when they were in high school. Their careers as high schoolers were filled with drama along the way, but that did not kill their friendship once they graduated and became adults. So they decided to move to Windenburg. Hooo boy if school was one thing, that is angst filled petty backstabbing. Karen might not be the sharpest knife in the cabinet drawers but knifes are not a needed tool for an advisor within in the presidential cabinet. Karen became famous and a frequent subject the press loves to write about. Almost as much as the press loves to hound the local superhero squad, The Avengers. 

Gods, scientists, soldiers, spies, and the 1% fighting for our lives against hostile aliens and robotic abominations? Almost unreal! this is like we are living in a comic book, crossover fanfiction, or within a life simulator type of video game that makes us question our reality.

And apparently, it has been nine days since both parties have moved in to the neighborhood only to find out that both of them live closeby! So what could go wrong now that 

"So you were walking your dog? And you found out that during the fall season, Gretchen Weiners got married?" Journalism was a last resort job for Suzanne. She was always writing and painting to make ends meet and never got out of the house for a proper story. Fortunately her friend Angeline has something to talk about. "TO WHOM?" This tip made the struggling artist spring up from her seat! Would this be the article that could beat the hype over Alucard's interview? 

While she was munching on a cheeseburger, Suzanne almost choked after Angeline had answered, "Thor Odinson. And guess what else?"

"WHAT?" Those brown eyes were bulging out of her glasses. Cady listened on. Nothing interesting was going on in the kitchen other than the sizzling of hamburgers on the flat top. "Did they block the pool exits and killed a townie for their money?"

"Nope, but this isn't some gossip I just heard the other day, I saw it first hand, Gretchen is PREGNANT!" Mouths are starting to open up from the surprise of it all. 

"THOR AND GRETCHEN ODINSON ARE HAVING A BABY!?" Suzanne was shouting from the excitement, and received a lot of shushing from angry sims from neighboring tables at McDonalds. Embarrassed she shrunk in her seat. Angelique continued on the tale" "She might have had her child already. But I do not think Thor was the father since neither of them sported black hair and green eyes."

"That made sense, yesterday's weather was awful. So much lightning going on I was planning on doing a peice on the blunder that Karen did but this is so juicy I think I might get promoted soon!. But would this be relevant to her campaign?

_Wait a minute, I had a one night stand with loki three days ago! He has black hair and green eyes. And he cheated on me with Gretchen?_ Cady thought.  _Who She cheated on Thor?_

Cady finally had enough and added "Gretchen and Karen were friends with Regina and I during our time in High School. I think I could help you two ladies with the article you have been writing!" 

The two Brunettes crowd the pregnant redheaded cashier as a (rather humorous) tale of the ages unfurled. There was even more drama happening with the members of the Avengers than they might have thought of initially but that is what happens when you house the Norse god of mischief in your building just because one of the members is his brother. "Really?"

"Yes, but can you help me with going to the hospital? I think I might be delivering Loki's other baby today and my shift just ended now."


End file.
